


不可抗力

by HangMa



Series: 綱骸ABO [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alpha Sawada Tsunayoshi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Mukuro
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2021-02-07 10:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21456706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HangMa/pseuds/HangMa
Summary: 六道骸去而復返。
Relationships: Rokudou Mukuro/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: 綱骸ABO [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1520549
Kudos: 5





	不可抗力

**Author's Note:**

> 寫於2017.08.28。

從昏迷狀態恢復，謂之清醒。

六道骸闔上Chrome按照他的吩咐所帶來的紙本辭典，將臉埋回枕頭裡。擱在她手邊的書被由窗戶灌入的風吹過一頁，上頭有另一種解釋：神志正常。

其實他已經清醒了兩天，極其厭惡睡著或者昏迷的感覺，於是在夜裡也不肯闔眼，直到累得無意識進入睡眠，而他的這個行為又與還在水牢裡時沒什麼不同。睡著或者昏迷的感覺更該死的像極了漂浮在水中。

Chrome倒了一杯水給他，但是六道骸此時還不想抬起頭來。已經長成一位美麗女人的Chrome只好把水杯放在桌上，她靜靜看著時鐘，直到秒針與分針都指向天空，而時針指向地面。

她開口：「骸大人，用餐時間到了。」

六道骸終於肯抬起頭來，他皺眉道：「我什麼時候可以離開這家醫院？」

「Boss說至少要等到您的復健治療結束。」Chrome回答。

聞言六道骸似乎稍稍鬆了一口氣，他今天走出了十二步才跌倒，以一個被浸泡了十年之久的人來說如此的恢復程度堪稱奇蹟。從前的經歷多麼使人痛苦，現在他就擁有多麼強大的身體與能力。

可惜他還是厭惡醫院，厭惡純白的世界，而且因為太久沒有進食所以幾乎像個厭食症患者，連巧克力都無法拯救他。六道骸看著護士端進來的拖盤上冒著白煙的熱粥與一杯果汁，眉頭皺得更緊了。

Chrome正看著他。六道骸在她期待又擔憂的注視下吃掉了所有食物，又在兩分鐘之後將它們吐了……至少一半出來。Chrome露出微笑：「今天骸大人又多吃了一點進去。」她背對著護士，從外套口袋裡拿出一版昂貴的巧克力，掰下一小塊塞進六道骸手中。

巧克力當然不能消除喉嚨與嘴巴裡的酸味，但是可以讓六道骸的心情好一些。他吃掉了那一塊可貴的巧克力，眉頭才剛舒展開又皺起來，Chrome拿起塑膠袋防止他再次反胃，卻聽見門被打開的聲音。

澤田綱吉探頭進來，正好對上六道骸不太友善的視線，溫柔微笑道：「晚安，骸。」六道骸沒有回答，Chrome從椅子上站起來，向他行了個禮之後便離開這個房間，澤田綱吉關上門，「感覺還好嗎？」

他聽起來真像個醫生。其實小時候，在接受奇怪的藥劑注射之前也曾有看起來和藹可親的叔叔這樣問過。六道骸看著朝向自己走來的alpha，他應該怎麼告訴這個人他所有的厭惡與不甘心？直到澤田綱吉走到面前了，他才開口：「你……用了什麼方法？」

「一筆簡單的交易。」澤田綱吉在Chrome曾經坐過的椅子上坐下，「現在輪到你回答我的問題了。」

六道骸依舊反問：「你覺得我看起來很好嗎？」

澤田綱吉笑笑：「我覺得你看起來不錯，而且將會更好。很抱歉，我應該在昨天就過來看你。如果你不喜歡這裡的環境，也可以先回到Vongola本部。」

「這是我今年聽過最爛的提議。」六道骸說。

澤田綱吉嘆了口氣：「沒有第三種方案了，我會不放心。」他拿過六道骸枕頭旁的辭典，帶著懷念又好奇的表情翻閱著。此時坐在六道骸的病床邊，他竟然回想起被Reborn逼著學習義大利文時的情景，那個時候六道骸依舊在水牢裡。

六道骸說：「第三種方案，你把這個東西給我拿下來。」他指著自己的右眼。

澤田綱吉伸出手：「那可不行。」他的手指觸碰到一層像冰的東西。一層由零地點突破所形成的「冰」覆蓋在六道骸的右眼上，像個透明眼罩，「如果拿掉了，我明天就要開始找你。」

「如果拿掉了，我絕對不會讓你找到。」六道骸咬牙道。

澤田綱吉收回手：「那也要等你的身體恢復了。」他從椅子上站起來，「我該回去了。晚安，骸。」他在六道骸的目光中打開門，走出房間，再關上門。

他靠在門板上深呼吸，在水牢之外的地方與他的omega接觸比想像中更甜美，他多想擁抱他、親吻他。在他清醒的時候。

六道骸當然也可以感覺到門外的澤田綱吉尚未離去，他滑下輩靠著的枕頭，平躺在床墊上，將棉被蓋過頭頂。只要一睡著，他就像是回到了水中。

復健進行得非常順利，只一個禮拜又多一天，六道骸就已經能在醫院裡來去自如，他像個普通人起居作息，城島犬、柿本千種和Chrome每天都來探望他，澤田綱吉在三人的面前履行承諾，將六道骸右眼上的零地點突破解除。

血紅色的右眼透過堅冰與直接凝視已經沒有太大差別，澤田綱吉畢竟曾經親吻過那顫抖著的睫毛與眼皮，他甚至在解除的時候悄悄地擁抱了六道骸一秒鐘。他在他的軍裝外套下握住那一雙指骨嶙峋的手：「再見，骸。」

六道骸抽出自己的手：「再見，Vongola。」

後來澤田綱吉其實也沒有派人去搜尋六道骸的下落，他可能與他的夥伴們在某一處美麗的海灣建造了一座小木屋，或者於西西里島東方的埃特納火山上離群索居，當然最有可能還是在吵嚷的城市裡低調活動，也許就在巴勒摩，也許就近在咫尺。

果然他們在大約一個月之後的雨夜裡重逢。更準確一點，是下著毛毛雨的黃昏。澤田綱吉結束一個會議，收到Reborn從太平洋西岸寄來的明信片，打開自己辦公室的門時忽然驚覺滿手是汗。

他鬆開濕滑的門把，閃進自己的辦公室，用腳輕輕將門踢上。哦，他還差點忘了反手上鎖。

沙發的靠背上露出一顆鳳梨腦袋，澤田綱吉快步走過去，在晚霞中看見六道骸潮紅的臉頰，便俯身吻了下去。六道骸已經再次戴上手套，他揪著澤田綱吉那被熨燙得平整的西裝衣領，兩個人滾倒在沙發上。

這是第一次自由的標記與被標記。當彼此都近乎一絲不掛時澤田綱吉忽然捉住六道骸的手，他把他的手套扯下來，露出無名指上閃閃發光的Vongola戒指。六道骸的身軀緊貼著澤田綱吉，被進入時仰起頭，感受到手指被溫軟濕潤的舌頭舔過時終於張開嘴巴喘息。

他們緊抱著對方，從沙發上跌落至厚厚的地毯上，直到從窗戶看得見滿天繁星時才稍微分開。今晚最後一次肌膚相親，他們親吻，吞嚥下對方溫柔的與甜美的信息素。

然後六道骸起身，穿上衣服，澤田綱吉還光著身子坐在地毯上：「骸，留下來。」

六道骸確實有些腳軟，被澤田綱吉拉住手，而他還沒來得及穿上靴子與戴上手套。他回頭：「你想要用標記來綁住我嗎？Vongola。」

澤田綱吉搖頭，伸手撈過自己皺巴巴的襯衫來披在肩上：「去年我標記你的時候，回來被Reborn知道後他把我揍成一個豬頭。」他頓了頓，「就連在國中時他下手都沒這麼狠過。」

應該是因為腳痠了。六道骸乾脆也坐在地板上，他先戴好手套然後慢慢地穿上靴子。幸而他的裝備足夠拉風也足夠保守，能夠把手腕與腳踝上的吻痕遮起。

澤田綱吉繼續說：「Reborn說我蠢，說那是我行動最不經大腦的一次。我……其實當下有點兒想把標記你的衝動推給超直感，然後又被他說不負責任。」他露出一個苦笑，「我猜連Chrome他們都不知道你是個omega，如果有需要，你隨時可以回來找我。」

六道骸有些莫名其妙：「這和你要求我留下我什麼關係？」

「哎……我也會想要和自己的omega一起睡覺啊。」澤田綱吉放開他。

六道骸露出了一個古怪的表情，他想要站起來，可惜沒能成功，於是只好雙膝著地，向前傾身給澤田綱吉一個晚安吻：「再見。」

澤田綱吉睜大眼睛，他再次拉住六道骸：「骸……我想我應該修正一下，我不是想和omega睡覺，應該是想和你睡覺。」十分感謝而你就是我的omega。

這下換六道骸驚訝地看著他。他的omega似乎驚訝到開始冷笑：「澤田綱吉，這是我今年聽過最不經大腦的一句話。」

「你剛剛叫我什麼？」澤田綱吉再次露出微笑，他開心地貼近六道骸。

可是他們剛剛才結束一場瘋狂的性愛。六道骸有些招架不住因為心情亢奮而強勢包圍著自己的alpha信息素，他低下頭看著將臉頰貼上自己胸口的澤田綱吉，閉上眼睛：「你最好在半個小時之內讓我有地方洗澡。」

澤田綱吉仰起頭吻他，他們在彼此的懷中，從凌亂的辦公室轉移到舒適整潔的臥房，四條腿交纏抵足而眠，早晨清醒時看得見陽光，然後可以側頭互相給與一個早安吻。

END


End file.
